The recent trend in miniaturizing integrated circuits (ICs) has resulted in smaller devices which consume less power, yet provide more functionality at higher speeds than before. The miniaturization process has also resulted in various developments in IC designs and/or manufacturing processes to ensure production yield and intended performance.